Ren
by Portgas D. Ace
Summary: Comme tous les jours, Hiruma nous menacera Comme tous les jours, Non... Ce jour là, 3 janvier, Hiruma séchera l'entraînement pour la première fois... Mais que peut-il bien faire?


Bonjour,  
voici ma première fanfic, et donc par conséquent ma première sur Eyeshield 21 et elle ne parle pas de football américain mais dévie sur un autre sujet  
J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira quand même et que vous lirez jusqu'au bout.

Comme tous les jours, il faut se lever pour partir au lycée

Comme tous les jours, entraînement du matin

Comme tous les jours, on arrive en retard en cours

Comme tous les jours, le midi on mange tous ensemble

Comme tous les jours, on va se refaire une heure d'entraînement

Comme tous les jours, Hiruma va nous menacer

Comme tous les jours, on va reprendre les cours

Comme tous les jours, à la fin des cours on part s'entraîner

Comme tous les jours, Hiruma est sur son ordinateur

Comme tous les jours, dans les vestiaires on parle des tactiques

Kurita : Alors, aujourd'hui, on travaille sur quoi ?

Monta : On fait un entraînement MAX !

Kurita : Ok ! Sena, il va falloir te faire faire des développés couchés.

Sena : Hiiii ! Non, pas ça, pitié ! Au secours ! -Monta est mort de rire-

Suzuna : Mais toi aussi, le singe ! Parce que franchement t'es pas doué…

Monta – suppliant -: Noooonnn !

Suzuna : 'Fallait pas parler d'entraînement max, alors !

Kurita : On travaille le shotgun, non ? Ça fera un bon entraînement pour tout le monde !

L'équipe -désespérée-: Oh non, pitié ! On va se faire tuer si on loupe les passes !

Mamori : Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que depuis tout à l'heure, c'est bien silencieux ?

L'équipe : Si -tout le monde se retourne pour voir ce que fait Hiruma- WHHHAAAAHHHH, il est pas là ! Mais d'habitude il est toujours le dernier à partir !

Musashi –très calme- : Il est parti depuis un quart d'heure au moins.

L'équipe : Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Musashi : Non, mais j'ai vu qu'Hiruma nous avait laissé un message et qu'il était ensuite parti en douce…

Ils s'approchèrent tous de la table, et prirent le petit papier sur lequel était noté:

_Fuckin'team_

_Aujourd'hui, trois janvier, vous êtes spécialement dispensés d'entraînement, et demain aussi._

_Ne me cherchez pas, bande de fuckin'nabots, vous perdriez votre temps_

_Yaahaa_

_Yôichi Hiruma_

_Plus _personne ne bougeait, ils étaient tous sidérés par ce que leur avait noté leur démon de Quarter Back, il n'était en effet pas dans ses habitudes de faire sauter un entraînement, ce n'était même jamais arrivé ! Mais qu'est ce que pouvait bien faire Hiruma ?

Un grand débat éclata alors sur ce sujet.

Personne ne pensait qu'il pouvait être malade, pour eux, l'hypothèse la plus probable était soit qu'il partait s'acheter des armes, soit qu'il cherchait à compléter son carnet de menaces mais pourquoi pendant 2 jours alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Bizarrement, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué, Musashi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche…

Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller en centre ville, c'est ainsi que Mamori, Sena, Monta, Yukimitsu, Suzuna, Natsuhiko et Musashi [qui n'avait rien demandé soit dit en passant] se retrouvèrent en plein cœur de la ville, se baladant dans les rues. Kurita et Komusubi avaient décidés de s'entraîner quand même accompagnés des trois frangins.

Mamori était une jeune fille plutôt grande et rousse avec deux yeux bleus mer Sena un nabot avec des yeux et des cheveux marrons, dressés en pic sur le coté Monta de son vrai nom Raimon avait une tête de singe avec un pansement sur le nez et des cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens, tout aussi petit que Sena Yukimitsu, un grand dadet ne possédant qu'une petite partie de ses cheveux, noirs lui aussi Suzuna, elle était brune et avait deux yeux bleus ciels, assez petite Natsuhiko, son grand frère était grand, blond et avait des yeux couleur cannelle et enfin Musashi, un adolescent à l'allure de vieux et à la coupe en brosse, des cheveux couleur ébène et des yeux de la même couleur.

Tandis qu'ils se baladaient, d'un coup, un jeune garçon fonça en plein sur Mamori… Elle tomba mais Monta la rattrapa puis elle se releva, le garçon était toujours là.

Bizarrement, il lui rappelait l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce tortionnaire intouchable, sans aucun moment de faiblesse, ce beau blond… Son nom : Yôichi Hiruma [mais elle se perdait là].

Il devait avoir aux alentours de six ans mais son visage en faisait pratiquement dix il avait des cheveux assez longs ébouriffés vers le haut d'un bleu pétant… comme les punks mais sur un petit gamin, ce qui faisait très bizarre… mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant c'était ses yeux, ces yeux retenaient toute l'attention de Mamori.

Ses yeux, comment les décrire ?

Ils étaient gris, gris acier, tel une forteresse intouchable, magnifique était le seul mot qui pouvait venir à l'esprit en les apercevant…

Autre chose étrange, dans son œil gauche, le gris était cerclé de vert, vert émeraude comme ceux d'Hiruma, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose de plus.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et encore une bizarrerie, il avait ses deux canines pointues et plus longues que les autres dents, comme un vampire.

« Mais tu peux pas faire attention, grosse vache, j'ai failli me faire mal à cause de toi, et aussi, arrêtes de me reluquer c'est désagréable ! » fit-il d'une voix agacée mais très mélodieuse en fronçant les sourcils.

Monta essaya de répliquer devant l'air choqué de Mamori mais le gamin le coupa avant même qu'il puisse dire un mot :

« On t'as rien demandé, fuckin'singe ! »

Là, tout le monde resta bouche bée, un petit gamin de six ans les insultaient comme si c'était on ne peux plus normal qui plus est comme le faisait leur si cher capitaine !

Sena : Qui t'es, le gamin ?

Le gamin -énervé- : Tu me traites de gamin, mais tu t'es pas vu, le nabot ?

Monta : Il m'a traité de singe, et maintenant il t'insulte de nabot, on le démonte, Sena ?

Le gamin : Venez-y pour voir !

Monta –s'énervant lui aussi-: C'est que tu me provoques…

Le gamin -désespéré- : Mais t'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! »

Cet échange aurait pu durer longtemps si à ce moment une voix n'avait pas crier :

« VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, MERDE ! AU SINON, TU TE DEMERDES POUR RENTRER TOUT SEUL, CLAIR ? »

Le gamin était visiblement avec celui qui venait de crier, vu qu'il se retourna pour regarder en direction du cri en murmurant « Je vais me faire défoncer ! ». Tous les passants s'étaient eux aussi retournés…

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu il leur semblait connaître cette voix mais cela devait être leur imagination… Et pourtant…

Un bruit de fusil

Un chewing-gum qui claque

Une tignasse blonde

Des reflets argentés

Un uniforme de lycéen

Il se retrouva soudain devant eux, mais ne les vit pas et passa comme si de rien était…

Un saut

Une personne volant

Un bruit de choc

Une autre qui tombe par terre

Un « Touch down ! » retentissant

Un « YYYAAAAHHHHAAAA » qui le suit

Le gamin qu'ils venaient de rencontrer avait sauté sur Hiruma, à croire qu'il voulait mourir, qui s'était retrouvé face contre terre, il commença d'ailleurs à tirer, et le gamin avait poussé ses deux cris de guerre.

Et alors, chose invraisemblable, et qui resterai à jamais gravée dans la mémoire des Devil Bats présents, Hiruma commença à être mort de rire pas un de ses rires habituels, non ! Un rire franc et sincère, dénué de sous entendus tordus et machiavéliques, un rire comme n'importe qui sait le faire.

Mais qui n'avait jamais été seulement entre aperçu sur les lèvres d'Hiruma !

Il pouvait y avoir beaucoup de question à se poser mais celle par laquelle tout débutait, la seule qui était vraiment importante, c'était qui était ce gosse ?

« Hiruma : Alors, fuckin'gamin, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais pour ton anniv' ? Ou on se fait un autre quartier ?

Le gamin : Je peux vraiment avoir ce que je veux ?

Hiruma : Bien sûr, tant que c'est dans mes moyens…

Le gamin : Tu caches quelque chose, c'est pas normal que tu sois aussi gentil ?

Hiruma : Mais je viens de te dire que vu que demain c'est ton anniversaire, je t'offre ce que tu veux !

Le gamin : Mais moi je veux savoir où est l'arnaque, finit le gamin, d'abord sérieux pour finir dans un fou rire, bientôt partagé par le démon. »

Deuxième fois le même miracle ! Amen !

Le gamin se leva de son « siège » ce qui permit à Yôichi de se relever lui aussi.

Puis le gamin réagit comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle :

Le Gamin : Ah oui ! Je sais, je veux un piercing à la bouche et un autre à l'oreille reliés par une chaîne !

Hiruma : Mais ça va pas ! T'es beaucoup trop jeune pour ça, tu vas me faire accuser de maltraitance envers mineur !

Le gamin –commençant à bouder- : Mais tu les enverras balader, comme d'hab !

Hiruma : Ouais mais… bon ok ! Une promesse étant une promesse, tu l'auras, ton piercing !

Le gamin -sautant de joie- : Génial !

Hiruma -essayant de noyer le poisson dans l'eau- :T'as pas une autre idée de cadeau ?

Le gamin -chuchotant- : Un équipement complet de football américain,

Hiruma : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as dis, j'ai pas entendu !

Le gamin : Un équipement de foot américain…

Hiruma –le regardant avec un regard abattu- : Mais tu sais pourtant que tu ne pourras pas en faire !

Le gamin –hurlant, les larmes aux yeux- : Je sais ! - essayant de s'échapper mais le blond le retint -

Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, et lui murmura des choses à l'oreille Suzuna eut alors la bonne idée de l'appeler « Yôni ! » ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se retourner et un peu lâcher le petit qui en profita pour partir en courant et en pleurant.

Et une chose que jamais personne n'aurait pu prévoir, Hiruma était en colère en regardant le gamin s'enfuir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Il s'approcha ensuite à grand pas de la petite aux rollers, et la GIFLA !

Il n'avait pas utilisé ses armes, mais juste ses mains et il avait [believe it or not] les larmes aux yeux « Voilà, tu es contente maintenant, tu as tout gâché ! » et elle n'eut rien le temps de répliquer que Musashi l'entraîna dans une ruelle en le prenant par le dessous des bras, l'empêchant de se dégager de l'emprise du charpentier.

Tous les membres présents de Deimon étaient choqués… Mais qu'était-il arrivé à Hiruma ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hiruma et Musashi revinrent, calmés, et le Quarter Back leur expliqua que l'anniversaire du petit gamin était demain et que c'était pour cela u'il faisait du shopping et aussi qu'il fallait vite le retrouver… Ils se séparèrent en groupe de trois et se donnèrent rendez vous à la rivière non loin de là trois heures plus tard.

Les trois groupes étaient formés de : Sena, Monta et Suzuna Yukimitsu et Natsuhiko et enfin Musashi, Mamori et Hiruma…

Ils seraient en contact par biais des portables.

Groupe de Sena :

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville ouest pour faire une boucle et revenir à la rivière.

Ils n'avaient même pas fait un quart de leur trajet car Monta et Sena discutaient de la réaction d'Hiruma tandis que Suzuna la sentait et se questionnait sur le sens de cette gifle que lui avait mise le blond, tout ça à cause de ce gamin… Mais qui donc pouvait-il bien être, ce garçon ?

Temps restant : Trois heures

Groupe de Yukimitsu :

L'intello avait fait un quadrillage du secteur sur lequel ils le cherchaient pour avoir le temps de tout faire. Natsuhiko n'avait pas tout compris et crânait devant tous les passants comme à son habitude Yuki, en même temps réfléchissait à la réaction de leur Quarter Back

Mais qui pouvait bien être ce petit pour arriver à faire à ce point s'inquiéter et s'emporter Hiruma le manipulateur ?

Temps restant : Deux heures

Groupe d'Hiruma :

Hiruma était devant Musashi et Mamori, courant partout pour essayer de retrouver le gamin même si Hiruma avait un peu parler de l'enfant, il avait soigneusement évité le sujet de à qui était l'enfant mais la rouquine ne pouvait pas le croire, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ne pouvait avoir d'enfant ! Car oui, elle aimait lee démon blond, de tout son cœur.

Hiruma n'avait plus di un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés des autres.

Temps restant : Une heure

Groupe de Sena :

Même si c'est impossible, il n'y a pourtant pas d'autre solution…

Groupe de Yukimitsu :

Yukimitsu : Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il a déjà… ?

Natsuhiko : Hein ? De quoi … ?

Groupe de Hiruma :

Hiruma : Mais où es tu ?

Musashi : Alors ce serait lui, le gamin dont il m'avait déjà parlé…

Mamori : Je n'avais jamais vu Hiruma comme ça…

Temps restant : Zéro heure

Sena : Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Yukimitsu : Aucune trace de notre côté…

Mamori : Ni du notre…

Natsuhiko : Laissez moi le chercher, j'ai cent cinquante pour cent de chance de la trouver.

Hiruma : Ferme-la ! D'habitude, je supporte tes conneries, mais là, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Ordonna t il avec un ton et un regard plus que glacial, effrayant.

Musashi : Calme-toi, Hiruma ! Ce n'est vraiment pas dans tes habitudes d'être comme ça !

Hiruma -fâché-: Et tu voudrais que je sois comment ? Que je rigole et que je fasse style qu'il ne s'est rien passé… -relevant sa tête- Ah ! Mais je sais où il peut être !

Tous les membres de l'équipe présent le regardèrent tandis qu'il repartait les mains dans les poches curieux, ils le suivirent et marchèrent pendant plus d'une bonne demi heure à une allure assez soutenue puisque c'était le démon qui était devant ils avaient quitté la ville et étaient maintenant proche de l'ancienne station de l'armée de l'air…

Hiruma se faufila à l'intérieur du grillage, l'équipe fût alors obligée de se contorsionner pour arriver à passer, le trou ayant visiblement été laissé pour que seul Hiruma puisse y pénétrer Musashi remarqua que ce n'était pas la même base que dans son enfance, mais celle-ci avait l'air abandonnée depuis longtemps, elle tombait en ruine…

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le bâtiment principal, qui était parsemé de bouts d'armes et de déchets plein de poussières ils traversèrent ainsi plusieurs bâtiments, toujours suivant Hiruma car s'il ne l'avaient pas fait, ils se seraient déjà perdu depuis un bon bout de temps, mais c'était à croire que le capitaine des Devil Bats connaissait l'endroit par cœur…

Ils traversèrent ensuite une petite cour et se dirigèrent vers une petite annexe qui ne devait même pas faire 20 mètres carrés. Juste avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Hiruma se retourna pour la première fois vers eux, constatant qu'ils l'avaient tous suivi et vu l'état de leurs habits, ne devaient pas être très doués quand il s'agissait de se faufiler ou de prendre quelqu'un en filature.

Il avait encore tellement de choses à leur apprendre tellement de choses que le gamin savait déjà par cœur. Il FALLAIT qu'il soit là, absolument ! Au sinon, que deviendrait-t-il ? Il se trouverait où ? Cela, le tacticien l'ignorait mais il savait que si il n'était pas là il le chercherait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve…

Il approcha sa main de la poignée de porte se répétant toujours les mêmes questions mais ne trouvait pas le courage de l'ouvrir, ayant peur de s'il découvrait la pièce vide, sans lui, sans cet enfant qu'il protégeait et chérissait plus que sa vie.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve le courage ! Mais impossible, cela lui était complètement hors de portée.

Mais un bruit suffit à le faire reprendre contenance, devant la porte de l'incertitude, il avait finalement trouvé ce courage pour l'ouvrir.

Le bruit ? C'était tout simplement un sanglot qui provenait de l'intérieur…

Il prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Dans la clarté vacillante du crépuscule il parvint à distinguer une silhouette qui venait de relever la tête…

La lumière dorée et rouge ambiante du coucher de soleil se reflétait dans les yeux embués de larmes de l'enfant dans ses yeux couleur de la lune et de l'argent teintés d'une légère touche d'émeraude scintillante.

A ce moment précis, beaucoup de choses se reflétèrent dans son regard.

De l'incompréhension, de la surprise mais aussi de la peur…

Et surtout, de la gratitude mais beaucoup plus important : de l'amour !

Il se releva et, après un moment d'hésitation, se jeta dans les jambes du démon en lui enserrant la taille. Le capitaine des Devil Bats était à présent terriblement soulagé.

Les personnes qui avaient assistés à la scène ne purent s'empêcher d'être attendris par celle-ci…

Hiruma le décolla ensuite de lui et se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur et lui dit, stupéfiant une fois de plus le petit groupe : « Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça : je suis vraiment désolé… »

Encore un miracle mais plus personne n'y accordait d'attention car ils avaient bien compris que peu importe le caractère violent et implacable d'Hiruma, il était humain et avait une relation particulière vis-à-vis de ce gamin… Mais laquelle ?

Mamori –doucement- : Pourrais tu nous dire qui il est ?

Hiruma –se retourne- : Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? Pourtant, c'est simple…

Le gamin : Oto-san ! Gômen nasai… (Traduction : Papa, excuse moi…)

Hiruma : C'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas…

Les autres -choqués- : Papa ? C'est…c'est ton fils ?

Hiruma : Bien sûr ! Vous croyez vraiment que je me serais autant inquiété pour lui si ça n'avait pas été quelqu'un d'important pour moi - se retourne vers son fils en souriant—Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié cet endroit que je t'avais fait découvrir…

Musashi : C'est donc bien lui le gamin dont tu m'as parlé ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton fils…

Hiruma : Ouaip ! C'est bien lui, pourquoi fuckin'vieillard?

Musashi : Il s'appelle comment ?

Hiruma : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Le gamin : Ren…

Musashi : Quoi ?

Le gamin : Je m'appelle Ren Luchi Moon Hiruma.

Monta et Sena –étonnés-: Un nom de fleur…

Une balle venait de fuser en direction du receveur en lui effleurant le nez au niveau de son pansement, faisant gicler un peu de sang. Il arrêta immédiatement de rire et se retourna vers Hiruma qui avait tiré mais il n'était pas le seul…

Et cela, le singe ne le remarqua qu'après s'être retourné, croisant deux regards froids et deux armes à feu pointés vers lui, mais il ne pût rien dire ou faire en voyant les dégâts qu'avait causé la deuxième balle son bas d'uniforme tomba au sol, et tout le monde se foutu de sa gueule, sauf LUI !

Alors que les autres étaient morts de rire, Monta regardait en direction d'Hiruma Jr déjà qu'il s'était foutu de sa gueule tout à l'heure, il osait recommencer ! Mais dans ses yeux, il ne décelait aucune moquerie, juste de la colère. C'était Ren qui avait tiré la balle en direction de son pantalon. Et son regard convaincu Monta de ne jamais recommencer à se moquer de son prénom, ce qu'il ferait car c'était bon, le gamin lui avait foutu la frousse.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et ils étaient tous à plus d'une heure et demie de route jusqu'à chez eux, ils décidèrent alors d'appeler leurs parents pour leur dire qu'ils faisaient une soirée, puis ils devraient probablement sécher les premières heures parce que se lever aux premières heurs n'étaient pas dans les habitudes de tout le monde.

Mais une chose aussi préoccupante était le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien à se mettre sous la dent…

Puis, tout le monde voulut connaître l'histoire de Ren, et Hiruma y fût bien obligé : [pour les détails, il faudra aller voir Hiruma] mais Mamori demanda à sortir, ce qu'elle fit ensuite, il faut bien essayer de la comprendre : elle vient d'apprendre que le mec qu'elle aimait avait un gosse, ce qui voulait dire qu'il en aimait une autre… Elle était complètement perdue, pourquoi avait elle fait cette sortie, si elle n'y était pas allée, elle n'aurait jamais découvert qu'Hiruma avait déjà un enfant et aurait pu continuer à se faire des idées…

Mais en même temps, c'était peut-être aussi bien comme ça…

Hiruma commença donc son histoire :

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il était encore au collège, il avait déjà des vues sur une jeune fille de dernière année : il était complètement fou de ses yeux, de la même couleur que ceux de son fils, elle avait aussi des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus lui descendant aux creux des reins mais ce qu'elle cherchait à cacher, c'était que c'était la fille du premier ministre. Puis, un soir, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, elle avait organisé une superbe réception auquel elle avait convié quasiment tous les étudiants de son collège.

Durant cette soirée, ils avaient dansés et beaucoup bu et sans aucun signe précurseur, elle s'était approché et l'avait embrassé, ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire donc il s'était laissé entraîner sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte et bientôt, ils étaient dans une chambre. Au début, il n'avait pas tout compris puis peu à peu tout devint clair dans sa tête, elle s'était assise sur le lit, alcool aidant, et avait pris une pose sensuelle, le faisant rougir…

Puis il s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'embrasser et en profitant bien de la situation; puis ils commirent ensemble l'irréparable …

Ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là, puis Hiruma s'en alla, n'oubliant pas de demander s'ils sortaient ensemble, ce auquel elle répondit affirmativement avec enthousiasme.

Puis, même au collège, ils affichèrent leur relation, étaient toujours ensemble, rien ne semblait pouvoir survenir et briser leur bonheur, pendant 7 mois, elle n'eut rien, mais au huitième mois, elle s'absenta.

Pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir changé… Elle changea d'école sans en prévenir personne, pas même son petit ami.

Hiruma était effondré, mais que se passait-il ?

Et un mois plus tard, elle refit son apparition, dans l'appartement du blond un soir. Il rentra beaucoup plus tard mais elle l'attendit, quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il la vit, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'esquiva et alluma la lumière, montrant un regard plein de haine.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et lui posa des questions auquel elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer.

Puis d'un coup, elle lui expliqua tout, elle avait été enceinte et le bébé était né, sans que personne ne sache d'où il venait, elle lui appris aussi qu'elle était la fille du premier ministre et que si il ne l'avait pas violé, profitant de son amour et du fait qu'elle était ivre le soir où cela s'était passé si elle n'avait pas eu tant d'affection pour lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé qu'elle lui avait fait confiance et qu'il l'avait trahi, qu'elle était maintenant déshonorée à vie et que son père ne voudrait plus d'elle. Comme punition, elle lui déclara que l'enfant qu'elle avait eu sans le vouloir de lui était maintenant sous sa responsabilité ce qu'il ne désirait pas tout comme elle n'avait pas désirée l'avoir.

Et pourtant, Hiruma ne semblait pas fâché mais fasciné, et il lui demanda de quel sexe était l'enfant et comment elle voulait l'appeler [car c'était leur enfant à eux deux] elle lui cracha à la figure puis, juste avant de passer la porte souffla « Ren… quatre janvier».

Puis, il avait été voir l'enfant, SON enfant et n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu le meilleur des cadeaux d'adieux, et qu'il l'aimait déjà même si sa mère le lui avait donné comme un fardeau, pour lui ce n'en serait jamais un.

Ensuite pour s'en occuper, il trima mais réussi pourtant, il fallait qu'il y arrive ! Il se renseigna et fut heureux quand son fils fit ses premiers pas, dit ses premiers mots… Le gamin, dès son plus jeune âge avait appris à se débrouiller seul dans la journée quand son père était au collège ou qu'il jouait pour gagner de l'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Mais, vers les quatre ans du gamin, il avait découvert qu'il avait un problème.

Un problème qui allait changer sa vie et celle du petit. En plein tournoi de Kendo, il cracha du sang, et pas qu'un petit peu… On dû l'emmener à l'hôpital où on déclara à Hiruma que son enfant pourrait continuer le sport en petite quantité mais pas faire de match ni de tournoi, car il avait une assez grave maladie de cœur, ne l'empêchant pas de vivre mais lui restreignant quelque unes de ses activités

Et c'était à partir de ce moment là que Ren avait commencé à vouloir être le meilleur, pour essayer de palier avec son absence des tournois. Et tous ces efforts avaient produits leur effet, il était maintenant le meilleur kendoka du pays, battant même les plus aguerris… alors qu'il ne allait n'avoir que 7 ans.

Et le plus important, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été déclaré à la mairie, cela expliquait en effet le fait qu'Hiruma n'avait pas voulu appeler la police pour le rechercher.

Tous les membres regardaient à présent le petit garçon, qui lui avait les larmes aux yeux, n'aimant pas trop son histoire mais il se bougea pour retrouver Mamori, qu'il découvrit endormie au beau milieu de la cour, il demanda en revenant à l'intérieur si quelqu'un pouvait la ramener et Monta se désigna, tout heureux et fier de pouvoir la faire, accompagnant Hiruma Jr, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme une princesse, tout en rougissant fortement et en bafouillant, en discutant avec le gamin.

Il regarda Ren qui lui, l'observait lui aussi, et dans ses yeux, il découvrit quelque chose qui allait le faire changer d'avis une légère teinte d'amusement et de moquerie mais aussi beaucoup d'autres choses comme l'ébahissement et la fidélité envers les autres qu'il possédait au fond de lui mais lui-même l'ignorait il savait à présent qu'ils étaient amis, tous les deux, et qu'ils risqueraient de le rester encore longtemps malgré leurs différences d'âges..

Monta déposa gentiment la Manager au sol et Ren lui couvrit la dos de son manteau, parfaitement synchronisés, puis il alla se serrer contre son père, sous sa veste et son bras pour se récuperer un peu de chaleur auprès de lui. Monta et lui se fixèrent d'un regard entendu et clair d'intention.

Plus personne ne pipa mot, regardant les deux membres de la même famille, un peu choqués par l'histoire qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, leurs histoires.

Comme tous les jours… non, c'était faux !

Comme tous les jours,…

Comme aucun des jours, nous nous sommes endormis dans un débarras, ayant appris une partie de l'histoire d'Hiruma, qui avait eu un enfant à 11 ans et avait été parfaitement capable de s'en occuper seul.

Le lendemain, tous la tête dans le cul, ils allèrent au lycée, déposés par Hiruma qui les accompagna avec son fils pour faire chanter le proviseur pour qu'il ne dise rien sur le séchage de cours de ces membres.

Tandis que le démon était à l'intérieur du bureau, Ren se retourna vers le petit groupe.

Ren : ça vous dirait de venir à la maison pour fêter mon anniversaire ?

Mamori : tu veux nous inviter ? Et ton… Hiruma, il vaut mieux lui demander, non ?

Ren : Il acceptera, il n'y a pas de problème… et même s'il le dit pas, je suis sûr qu'il sera content de vous voir.

Natsuhiko : Ahahah ! Ok, j'ai cent cinquante pour cent de chance d'y être !

Suzuna : Arrêtes ton char, grand frère !

Sena et Monta : Ok ! Nous, on vient !

Les autres sauf Mamori : Nous aussi !

Ren –se retourne vers Mamori- : Tu veux pas venir ?

Mamori : Ah ! Si, si, je vais venir !

Ren –a un grand sourire - : Je vais avoir des gens pour mon anniversaire ! Youpi !

Musashi : ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant…

Ren secoue négativement la tête.

Le soir

Ils étaient déjà chez Hiruma depuis au moins deux heures, et Mamori commencer à se détendre. Le démon n'avait pas crié sur son fils pour la fête, mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, il avait laissé un mot dans la poche de la rouquine.

Tout le monde l'avait lu :

_Pour ce soir, pensez à apporter un cadeau pour Ren au sinon, vous pouvez vous considérez comme mort, c'est clair ?_

Et ils avaient respecté ses instructions à la lettre, faisant immensément plaisir au petit gamin, qui pour la première fois recevez des cadeaux d'autres personnes que son papa, même s'il s'en serez satisfait.

Quand il ouvrit le premier cadeau, offert par Musashi, il eut les larmes aux yeux et pleura : c'était un équipement entier de Kendo et en découvrant chaque cadeau, il refoulait une nouvelle vague de larmes à chaque fois.

Liste des cadeaux :

Hiruma : Deux piercings et une chaîne

Un équipement de football américain à l'effigie des Devil Bats

Un équipement de treize pistolets

Un katana

Sena : Jeu d'échecs et de Gô

Monta : Un gant et une batte de baseball

Mamori : Un paquet de choux à la crème

Peluche ressemblant à Mini Deviba

Musashi : Un pantalon de kendo noir

Un kimono de kendo bleu azur

Statuette en bois représentant un terrain de football américain

Petites figurines en bois

Suzuna et Natsuhiko : Manuel de tous les sports

Peigne et nécessaire de coiffure

Yukimitsu : Le manuel de toutes les techniques de football américain

Puis, un coup à la porte.

Tous les invités se retournèrent, surpris. Ils n'attendaient pourtant plus personne, Hiruma se dirigea vers la porte, intrigué suivis par les autres sauf Mamori qui était sur le canapé et ne voulait plus en bouger.

Hiruma ouvrit et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand il découvrit qui était derrière la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et avait les yeux exorbités, mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là, en plus avec un chien.

Les autres étaient pommés, ignorant ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre le démon et elle, mais ils se rappelèrent de quelque chose en la détaillant.

C'était une jeune femme plutôt grande et mince, elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue avec des paillettes et un décolleté assez plongeant. Sa robe était fendue sur le côté jusqu'à la taille, elle avait des cheveux noirs aux splendides reflets bleutés, lisses et tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos en dégradé, s'accordant parfaitement avec la couleur de sa tenue, elle possédait aussi deux yeux fabuleux, merveilleusement mis en valeur par son maquillage noir et bleu ciel, elle avait aussi la peau halée, tout semblait s'accorder pour une seul chose : ses yeux couleur argent. De la même couleur et même forme que ceux de Ren, seul point les distinguant : la légère touche verte surplombant l'œil gauche chez l'enfant.

Ils étaient tous si impressionnés par la beauté de cette femme qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, provoquant chez Mamori un doute, elle se retourna et eut une sensation bizarre, comme si cette femme allait faire du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Les garçons l'avaient à présent reconnu mais ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait entre elle et Hiruma.

Hiruma, quant à lui, regardait la jeune femme avec un regard assassin, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de partir, ce qu'elle refusait ostensiblement.

Ren coupa court à leur échange silencieux n'ayant pas bien vu la femme qui était sur le palier : « Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe ? ». Elle se tourna vers l'enfant et au moment où elle le vit, elle sût qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'elle avait bien fait de le lui confier il avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Elle regarda ensuite Hiruma qui lui posait silencieusement deux questions silencieuses, la première étant ce qu'elle faisait là, et la deuxième qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Je suis venue pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à mon fils »

Moi qui aime pas le suspense à la fin, je suis pas mal aussi dans mon genre...

Laissez moi des commentaires, s'il vous plaît,que ce soit des bons ou des mauvais, c'est pour m'amé n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages si vous ne me trouvez pas assez clair sur certains passages ou que vous n'avez pas compris ce qui s'est passé.

Je vous en remercie.

Et encore une fois, laissez moi des com's pour me dire vos avis, ça m'aide beaucoup.


End file.
